


Un lugar para vivir

by DawnRogue457



Series: Lo que no podemos tener [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Friendship, Good Friends, Humor, M/M, Romance, all is better with a Buffy marathon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRogue457/pseuds/DawnRogue457
Summary: Continuación de "Lo que no podemos tener". En la Mansión no todo el mundo acepta fácilmente a la nueva pareja y hay ocasiones en los que luchar es la única salida si quieres ser feliz.





	1. Interludio

El sol apenas ha salido sobre el lago situado junto a la escuela, pintando el edificio y los jardines de tonos dorados y rojizos que entran a borbotones por las ventanas de la cocina casi desierta. Sentada en una silla al estilo hindú, con los pies bajo su cuerpo, puede verse a una mujer joven de pelo corto y  rojo con una taza de café en la mano. Bebe pequeños sorbos mientras su frente de llena de arrugas de concentración cada varios minutos. Lleva puesta una camiseta varias tallas más grande como única indumentaria, posiblemente usada como camisón y sus pies están descalzos aunque hay unas zapatillas junto a la silla. En un momento dado, se gira hacia la puerta y observa como una exótica belleza de piel morena y cabellos blancos como la nieve entra en la cocina, envuelta en una bata de seda morada larga hasta los pies mientras se despereza de forma sensual.

 - Sólo para que quede claro, te comunico que te ODIO – Exclama la pelirroja.

 - ¿Qué pasa Rachel? – pregunta la belleza de color ébano mientras abre un armario de la cocina tras otro hasta que saca un tarro lleno de galletas de chocolate.

 - No he podido dormir y he decidido odiar a todos los que habéis dormido esta noche.

 - ¿Algún alumno ha tenido pesadillas y te las ha transmitido? – Pregunta mientras se empieza a preparar un té.

 - Más bien al contrario. Mientras dormía he sentido la necesidad de averiguar a que sabía la piel de Bobby. – Mientras observa la cara de asombro de Ororo decide especificar un poco. – En realidad creo que todos los telépatas residentes en la escuela hemos tenido esa necesidad seguida de un deseo incontenible por lamerle. Deseo que, por cierto, todavía persiste de algún modo.

 - Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, la verdad. – coge una de las galletas con gesto divertido y la mordisquea al tiempo que vigila el agua del té. – Me lo cuentas o esperas que lo averigüe solita.

\- Anoche cuando volvieron a la mansión, Bobby y Jean Paul acabaron en la habitación de este último. Los pensamientos que me llegaron fueron de Beaubier, y para evitar que le llegasen a todos los telépatas adolescentes de la escuela, he decidido bloquear telepáticamente la habitación. – explica Rachel mientras bebe pequeños sorbos de su café.

\- Lo último que necesitamos es añadir más confusión a una situación potencialmente complicada – Afirma Ororo. – Algo me dice que no todo el mundo va a aceptar el cambio de orientación de Bobby con facilidad.

\- Creo que mataré a Hank cuando le encuentre – Asegura Rachel mientras frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué mi joven amiga de ígneos cabellos planea poner fin a mi existencia? – Se oye desde la puerta mientras una masa azul se balancea desde la puerta hasta situarse tras un par de volteretas sobre la mesa al tiempo que coge una galleta.

\- Buenos días Henry – saluda Ororo mientras se sienta tranquilamente en una silla con su té en una mano  - Parece ser que Rachel piensa que eres en cierta manera responsable de que no haya dormido.

\- ¿Y puede saberse que he hecho yo para ser el blanco de las iras de tan hermosa dama?- pregunta Hank

\- Estoy segura que, en cierta forma, el que Bobby haya decidido cambiar de orientación sexual y meterse en la cama de Beaubier es culpa tuya. – Se queja Rachel tras un segundo de concentración, como si comprobase algo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver? – pregunta Hank asombrado, mientras termina de comerse su galleta y coge otra  – Creo que Robert es un adulto capaz de decidir por si mismo si sus necesidades afectivas deben ser revisadas y reorientadas.

\- Estamos hablando de Bobby, por favor. Todos sabemos que no toma decisiones importantes sin hablar con su mejor amigo y la última vez que miré, ese eras tú. – afirma Rachel al tiempo que señala a Hank – Y en estos momentos no se me ocurre una decisión más importante que dejar de mirar bajo las faldas de las chicas y meterse en la cama a mirar que hay dentro de los pantalones de Jean Paul.

\- Creo que eso es demasiada información, – asegura Hank mientras se sirve un café – pese a lo que le dije a Triss, mis intereses sexuales no van encaminados en la misma dirección en la que se han encaminado los de Robert y aunque no tengo ningún inconveniente en su elección, preferiría no disponer de cierta información.

\- ¿Cierta información sobre qué? – pregunta Pícara mientras entra por la puerta vestida con vaqueros y camiseta recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes hasta que el tarro de las galletas llama su atención.

\- Al parecer la parejita no ha perdido el tiempo – dice Ororo atacando nuevamente al tarro.

\- No sólo no lo han perdido, sino que lo están aprovechando muy bien – comenta Rachel al tiempo que deja otra vez los ojos en blanco y se queda con la mirada perdida antes de continuar – En realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen, sólo me limito a mantener un bloqueo en la habitación, pero supongo que lo normal en estos casos. - Quizás hubiera sido mejor comunicarles que los pensamientos de Jean Paul son como un faro para cualquier telépata en estos momentos.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Tienes la más remota idea del tiempo que nos ha costado qué Bobby reaccionase? – Exclama Pícara mientras empieza a prepararse un chocolate caliente – A veces pensaba que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas de tanto observar a Jean Paul en el gimnasio. Y lo mejor es que estoy convencida de que no se daba cuenta. Sólo le faltaba babear y ni se enteraba.

\- Y si lo teníais tan planeado… ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió ponerle unos escudos mentales decentes a Estrella del Norte? – Rachel ha terminado de beberse el café y telekinéticamente mete la taza en la pila. – No entiendo como sobrevivían los telépatas de Alpha Flight. Si no fuese por mí, ahora tendríamos a unos cuantos telépatas adolescentes disfrutando en primera persona de los placeres del cuerpo de Bobby.

\- La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido que se acostarían tan deprisa – Pícara mira un poco avergonzada su taza de chocolate – de hecho, creo que no me había planteado ese paso de la relación. Supongo que como todavía es un aspecto un poco nuevo para mí me cuesta pensar en los demás.

\- A mí no me miréis, hace tanto que creo que he olvidado hasta lo que se siente. – Comenta Ororo mientras se come la última galleta con gesto resignado. - ¿Y tú, Hank?

 - En realidad me subestimas, ¡Oh poderosa deidad con poderes sobre los elementos! Dado que yo sí tenía claro que esto podía ocurrir – El tono de Hank es bastante bromista mientras le hace una reverencia a Ororo que es contestada con una pequeña lluvia sobre su cabeza- Estaba repasando la ficha de Beaubier que nos enviaron los de Alpha. Es increíble, pero tienen un apartado dedicado a las relaciones sexuales en la que comunicaban que es activo sexualmente. Decidí que,  pese a no demostrarlo últimamente, existía la posibilidad de que su interés por Robert alcanzase el estado físico con rapidez, ya que está más acostumbrado que varios de nosotros al carácter físico de las relaciones afectivas. 

\- Traducción: En  cuando descubriese que su interés por  Bobby era recíproco no esperaría demasiado. -  Explica Rachel mientras cambia de postura, abrazándose las rodillas con los pies en el asiento de la silla mientras su frente se arruga unos instantes. – Básicamente esperó a cerrar la puerta para empezar a devorar a Bobby, aunque por lo que pude captar no estoy muy segura de quien empezó. Ya es casi la hora de desayunar. Con el metabolismo de Jean Paul supongo que necesitará alimentarse de algo más que Bobby tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Qué he dicho sobre transmitir demasiada información? – Recuerda Hank mientras empieza a rebuscar en los armarios - ¿No quedan más galletas de chocolate?

\- Salvo las que esconde Kitty para emergencias, y  por que no sé donde están, me he comido todas las que he encontrado, piensa que llevo gran parte de  la noche despierta. Tenía que hacer algo mientras tanto que no me requiriese mucha concentración. Y ya sabes lo que dicen del chocolate…

\- ¿Crees que Emma ha captado algo? – Pregunta Pícara con tono preocupado – No creo que Scott deba saber nada todavía, al menos hasta que ellos decidan decírselo, preferiblemente parapetados tras media escuela. Algo me dice que esto va a traer problemas.

\- No se ha enterado de nada, ya que no estaba en la escuela cuando llegaron. – Asegura Rachel mientras intenta reprimir un bostezo – Los escudos de Bobby son magníficos, el único problema son los de Jean Paul y por eso me he limitado a “sellar” la habitación. Lo malo es que tengo que estar despierta para poder hacerlo.

\- Charles creó escudos para los cuatro (Scott, Warren, Bobby y yo) unos días antes de que llegase Jean por primera vez a la escuela, – cuenta  Hank con tono socarrón – creo que le preocupaba lo que pudiese llegar a captar después de que incorporar una chica en medio de un grupo de adolescentes de hormonas alteradas.

\- Creo que es una costumbre que mantuvo durante bastante tiempo – comenta Ororo sonriendo – por que cuando nos incorporamos nosotros también lo hizo. Empiezo a pensar que no sería mala idea el ir pensando en recuperar las viejas costumbres.

\- Yo estoy totalmente a favor, la salud mental de los telépatas mejorará una barbaridad. – Responde Rachel  - Estoy convencida de que Bobby pensaba que Jean Paul tenía unos estupendos escudos mentales.

\- Supongo que en eso tienes razón – asegura Pícara, que ya ha terminado su chocolate y se dedica a revisar los armarios en busca del tarro de Kitty – no creo que le interese que se entere media escuela antes de estar él completamente seguro. Va a ser difícil para varias personas aceptarlo y bastante duro para Bobby enfrentarse a ello.

\- A mí también me preocupa, – afirma Ororo mientras observa su té fijamente – ya es bastante duro pasar por una crisis de identidad para tener que añadir a ciertas personas cuestionando tus decisiones. Y todos sabemos que quienes van a causar problemas tienen mucho peso en la vida de Bobby.

\- Amén a eso, cielo – Pícara hace un gesto divertido y baja un poco el tono de voz - ¿Creéis que nuestro Hombre de Hielo se estará dejando derretir por el calor canadiense?

\- Estoy segura que Jean Paul estará poniendo mucho empeño en ello – Comenta Ororo en el mismo tono – pese a que parezca tan frío, yo estoy dispuesta a apostar dos semanas haciendo la colada de la escuela a que en la cama es un autentico volcán.

\- Señoritas, ¡Por favor! – Gime Hank entre las carcajadas de las chicas – Se supone que tengo que poder volver a mirar a Robert a los ojos. No necesito tener ese tipo de información rondando por mi mente cada vez que hable con él.

 - Increíble, parece ser que han salido de la habitación.- les comunica Rachel levantándose y buscando sus zapatillas  -  Me voy a dormir, no dejéis que hagan NADA hasta que me despierte y pueda trabajar en los escudos de Jean Paul.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas a decírselo tú? – pregunta Ororo intrigada.

\- Por que como no medite antes, lo primero que voy a hacer según les vea será desear lamer a Bobby y en estos momentos no creo que sea lo mejor. – Responde Rachel ligeramente ruborizada – Además no estoy segura de cómo se lo va a tomar Beaubier cuando sepa que sus pensamientos han estado en mi cabeza, y todos conocemos su genio y lo afilado de su lengua.

 

Según termina de hablar, se eleva y sale por una de las ventanas abiertas de la cocina elevándose por la parte exterior del edificio hasta la ventana de su habitación. Casi al mismo instante se oyen unas voces y Bobby y Jean Paul entran en la cocina parándose al descubrir como los tres ocupantes les miran mientras se ruborizan.

 - Buenos días Robert, Jean Paul, tengo irme al laboratorio, tengo un experimento en el horno – dice Hank apresuradamente mientras prácticamente huye por la puerta.

\- Hola chicos- saluda una Pícara ligeramente ruborizada – eres la jefa Ororo, todo tuyo. – sale disparada detrás de Hank.

\- Traidores – responde una Ororo que se aclara la garganta mientras piensa como exponer el problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Jean Paul mientras mira fríamente a Ororo.

\- Sentaros, tenemos que hablar…

 

 


	2. Consecuencias

 

Del blanco al negro, sin tiempo para el gris. Mi vida es sólo un transito entre polos opuestos, no importa cuanto intente aferrarme a mis ideas, a mis decisiones, al final no soy nada más que una pelota con la que juegan los demás. Me aferro a mis amigos ya que son lo único que tengo y  me pregunto hasta que punto puedo vivir sin ellos. Por ellos fui el alegre payaso de la clase, por ellos fui el comodín del grupo, por ellos he sufrido, he vivido y por ellos estoy muriendo. Y ahora por ellos voy a renunciar a la que es posible que sea mi única posibilidad de ser yo mismo. Lo haré por miedo a perderles, a defraudarles y también por miedo a que tengan razón. Quizás sepan mejor que yo lo que me ocurre. Quizás. O quizás estoy más asustado de esto de lo que quiero pensar. Ya he pasado por el rechazo por ser mutante, no estoy seguro de que pueda pasar por el rechazo de ser gay, sobre todo si los que me rechazan son mis amigos, cuando sólo tengo que olvidar las últimas 24 horas. Desde la comida en el restaurante a Ororo recordándonos que Jean Paul necesita escudos psíquicos. Mi cara ruborizada, la suya pétrea mirando irónico mientras enarca una ceja.

Olvidar su olor, olvidar el sabor de su piel, olvidar el roce de manos fuertes capaces de las caricias mas suaves… y cada vez que empiezo a recordar se sobrepone la conversación con Scott.

\-------------------------------------

 

\- Dime que no es cierto – son las primeras palabras de Scott cierro la puerta del despacho.

\- Depende de lo que sea – respondo con un gesto divertido.

\- Me han dicho que te has…, que has… - Scott se está atragantando con las palabras.

\- Es difícil saber lo que he hecho si no terminas las frases Scott.

\- Que te has acostado con Beaubier – Scott escupe las palabras más que decirlas con una mueca de asco - ¿Estás loco? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bobby! Entiendo que estés molesto por que Alex y Annie estén juntos, pero eso no es motivo para que hagas una tontería como esta.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver con Annie  y Alex!, no entiendo por qué piensas eso – exclamo asombrado – ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás no tenga nada que ver? Que quizá yo soy así.

\- Mira, entiendo que estés algo desorientado y que las cosas no te hayan ido bien últimamente pero no quiero que cometas unas tontería. – el tono de Scott es casi paternal, como cuando habla a los alumnos – Vas a quedar como un idiota cuando te des cuenta que esto sólo ha sido producto de la soledad, y para entonces ya nos habrás dejado a todos en ridículo con otra de tus estúpidas llamadas de atención.

\- Eso es lo que temes, ¿Qué te deje en ridículo? – Por instante siento como mi mundo se hunde y siento el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Piensas que hago esto para llamar la atención? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que puede que sea mi propia decisión?

\- Escúchate a ti mismo: “puede que sea” “quizá soy así” – El tono de Scott ha cambiado al tono “jefe”, lleno de autoridad – No me creo que hayas dejado de ser heterosexual de la noche a la mañana. Vamos a olvidar lo ocurrido pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero volver a verte hasta que hayas olvidado toda esta tontería.

\- Pe…

\- Hasta que hayas dejado atrás esta idiotez, Bobby – me interrumpe Scott con tono cortante – Puedes irte.

 

\------------------------

 

Olvidar. Olvidar los besos en el parque. Olvidar esos ojos azules capaces de hacer que me pierda en ellos. Olvidar el sabor de sus besos. Olvidar sus manos en mi pelo… “Puedo hacerlo”, pienso mientras recuerdo la cara de asco de Scott, la cara de  incomprensión de Warren…

 

\- No lo entiendo Bobby – Warren se ha sentado junto a mi en los escalones de la escuela.

\- No hay mucho que entender, ¿No crees? – digo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

\- Si querías experimentar, ¿Por qué hacerlo con alguien de la escuela? – Warren me mira intrigado.

\- ¿Experimentar? –le miro extrañado mientras siento en el pecho una sensación extraña.

\- ¿No es eso lo que has hecho? Todos hemos sentido esa curiosidad y reconozco que Beaubier es muy capaz de hacerte creer lo contrario, pero es obvio que sólo ha sido un experimento.- Hay una nota de advertencia en los ojos de Warren mientras habla. – No podría entender que fuera de otra manera.

\- Un experimento, – La extraña sensación en mi pecho ya es un dolor físico por lo que no está diciendo mi amigo: “Si es otra cosa diferente a un experimento, no podremos seguir siendo amigos” – sólo un experimento.

\- Bien, es lo que me parecía – Warren sonríe y apoya una mano en mi hombro – Si quieres, el próximo fin de semana podemos quedar y te presentaré a una chica que es todo un bombón.

\- Claro, el próximo fin de semana – siento el mundo hacerse pedazos. Por un instante quiero gritar que soy así, que no es un experimento, que no es una llamada de atención. Pero me quedo callado, sentado en las escaleras de la mansión, mientras el hielo que me está matando llega a mi corazón. Helando mis sentimientos. Dejándome sin fuerzas.  Cierro los ojos y siento como una lágrima sale de mis ojos para convertirse en hielo antes de tocar mi mejilla.

 

\----------------------

 

Olvidar. Olvidar sentirme vivo por primera vez en años. Olvidar esas sensaciones nuevas, distintas y sin embargo correctas. Olvidar lo que se siente al despertarte en los brazos de otro ser humano. Olvidar los sonidos placenteros, casi ronroneos saliendo de sus labios mientras le acariciaba. Olvidar el sonido de su corazón mientras me abrazaba. Olvidar la sensación de su cuerpo duro, musculoso y definitivamente masculino, tan diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrado y a la vez tan perfecto, tan evidente que me maravillaba no haberme dado cuenta antes. Olvidar la entrega de sus besos ardientes y apasionados capaces de hacer que me temblaran las rodillas.

Olvidarlo todo mientras le veo acercase sonriendo, mientras la letra de la canción que está sonando en el hilo musical de la escuela se me rebela casi una premonición.

 

The same thoughts going through my head  
So many things better left unsaid  
Well i'm telling you baby, there's no easy way out

 

Dreams may shatter, tears may fall  
So hard to make any sense at all  
Well i'm telling you darling there's no easy way out

 

Mientras me observa su rostro cambia, la sonrisa se va perdiendo y una sombra de preocupación le recorre el rostro. Siento las lágrimas y me clavo las uñas en las palmas para evitarlas. Si voy a destrozarnos a ambos por conservar a mis amigos, no voy a tener la desvergüenza de llorar delante de él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Bobby? – Pregunta sin dudar - ¿Algo no va bien?

\- Supongo. – Respondo intentando mantener la calma, una calma que no siento, mientras voy destrozando lo que me queda de corazón  – He estado pensando y quizás me he precipitado un poco con todo esto.

\- ¡ _Merde_ , Bobby! No me hagas esto, – por un instante puede verse el dolor cruzar su rostro a través de su aspecto frío y tranquilo – ambos sabemos que no nos precipitamos. Yo estaba allí anoche. No puedes negar lo que sentías.

\- Sí puedo. Lo siento Jean Paul, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Ahora no puedo. – le miro suplicante, desando convertirlo todo en un sueño – Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

\- No voy a dejarte huir de esto, Bobby. No te voy a dejar – asegura mientras me sujeta firmemente  de los hombros, casi zarandeándome.

\- Lo siento Jean Paul, lo siento, yo… - noto las lágrimas empezar a resbalar por mis mejillas, sé que si sigo un instante más aquí no podré olvidar. Apenas sin pensar me convierto en agua, pura agua que se desliza entre sus dedos, intentando no recordar cuando esas mismas manos me acariciaban, descubriéndome placeres desconocidos y perfectos.

\- No puedes huir de ti mismo Bobby, no puedes. – Murmura Jean Paul al agua – Yo ya lo intenté y no se puede.


	3. Decisiones

 

Harry’s es y ha sido desde que pueden recordar el lugar donde han celebrado sus triunfos y han ahogado sus penas. Aquí se han forjado amistades y se han arreglado disputas. Algunos de los acontecimientos más importantes en la vida de los X-Men han girado siempre en torno a este bar tranquilo y acogedor, donde todos son conocidos por sus nombres de pila y donde se saben la marca de cerveza que le gusta a cada uno.

Quizás por eso no es de extrañar encontrar a 5 miembros de los X-Men en uno de los reservados, salvo que es la primera vez que Harry les ve juntos. A varios les ha visto venir por separado, a una nunca y definitivamente no tienen aspecto de estar en sus mejores momentos.

 

\- Todos sabéis por qué estamos aquí, – empieza Ororo acomodándose en la silla y mirando a todos los presentes – Emma por la escuela y por su compleja relación con Bobby, Logan por ser amigo de Jean Paul, Hank por ser amigo de Bobby, Sam por ser independiente y yo por convocaros. Quiero empezar diciendo que en cierta forma me siento responsable de lo ocurrido. Debería haber sido capaz de prever lo que iba a ocurrir, pero me ha desbordado. Lo que debería haber sido un problema de ámbito privado ha derivado en un conflicto dentro de la propia escuela.

\- Un problema que está afectando a la capacidad docente de algunos profesores y que está repercutiendo en los alumnos. – continua Emma mientras bebe un sorbo de su martini con limón – En estos momentos los alumnos de Beaubier piensan que su objetivo en la vida es amargarles la existencia y Drake ha entrado en una depresión y lleva 3 días sin dar clase. Debo reconocer que la culpa de todo este asunto la tiene Scott por meterse donde no le llaman. Ya hemos tenido unas palabras al respeto pero por lo visto no ha sido suficiente.

\- Supongo que eso explica que lleve dos noches durmiendo solo. – comenta Logan mientras coge una cerveza – Con el problema de Jean Paul no creo que podamos hacer nada,  eso es algo que tienen arreglar entre Bobby y él. Pero hay que hacer algo con Bobby. Él puede intentar creer lo que le dé la gana, pero le huelo y su olor no miente.

\- Tanto Scott como Warren me han defraudado profundamente con su comportamiento al abordar el problema de Robert – afirma Hank mientras intenta acomodar su inmenso cuerpo en la silla – No sólo no han sido de ayuda, sino que han provocado con su actitud paternalista y prepotente, que Robert lleve los últimos 3 días encerrado en su habitación. Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo. Aunque con la cantidad de visitas que está recibiendo la enfermería no estoy teniendo tiempo para nada.

\- Parece ser que el sentido común no está siendo muy usado por los Summers últimamente. – gruñe Logan con una mueca ligeramente sádica que deja ver ligeramente los colmillos – Hay que ser un completo imbécil para provocar a Jean Paul cuando está de un humor de perros. Alex puede ser muy poderoso, pero es difícil golpear a alguien que se mueve casi a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Al final cómo acabó?

\- Tres costillas rotas, contusiones variadas, esguince de la muñeca derecha  y  mandíbula desencajada. – Enumera Hank con profesionalidad – Definitivamente fue una mala opción expresar de forma verbal el comentario que ofreció a Jean Paul. La única explicación que se me ocurre es que sigue algo resentido por el lío de Annie.

\- Eso me lo perdí ¿Qué fue? – pregunta Sam  - Y por cierto, está algo más que resentido.

\- “Parece que el inútil de Drake no sirve ni  como marica” – responde Emma con voz fría – Creo que deberíais plantearos la conveniencia de que Alex dirija un equipo de intervención, dado que es incapaz de identificar un peligro potencial cuando lo ve.

\- Lo que deberíamos plantearnos es tener una pequeña conversación con los hermanos Summers. – Dice Ororo mientras su pelo chisporrotea ligeramente y sus ojos se cubren por un velo blanco antes de volver a su azul habitual – Se supone que esta reunión informal es para intentar llegar a algunas conclusiones de cómo enfrentarnos a este problema. Es increíble que la opción sexual de Bobby haya degenerado en un problema a nivel interno. El problema de Alex es absolutamente infantil. Annie estuvo con Bobby cuando él estaba preparando su boda con Lorna. No debería estar molesto por eso.

\- Al parecer, no somos tan maduros como a muchos nos gustaría pensar. – Responde Sam con gesto resignado mientras se termina su cerveza – De momento yo veo tres problemas diferentes. En primer lugar alguien tiene que hablar con Bobby, preferiblemente alguien lo mas neutral posible. Es necesario que salga de ese estado de depresión antes de que las cosas empeoren. No olvidemos que sigue siendo un mutante de clase Omega, y seguro que no soy el único que ha notado que hemos puesto la calefacción en Junio para compensar las bajas temperaturas dentro de la escuela. En segundo lugar, hay que mantener una conversación con ciertas personas de la escuela, empezando con los hermanos Summers, sobre el concepto de discriminación y sobre sus intentos de manipular a Bobby. Y en tercer lugar y no por ello menos importante, hay que controlar a Lorna antes de que Rachel y Pícara la maten con la ayuda efusiva y completamente desinteresada de Júbilo y Kitty. Estamos dando un magnífico ejemplo de tolerancia.

\- No nos importa si eres blanco, negro, azul o amarillo. No nos importa si tienes alas o respiras bajo el agua. No nos importa si has sido ladrón, terrorista, agente del gobierno, artista de circo o director de una multinacional. No nos importa si te enamoras de una Shiar, de un Skrull, de una diosa o de un atlante, ¡¡pero ni se te ocurra cambiar de orientación a los treinta!! Somos liberales, pero no tanto. -  Ororo lo recita todo con voz de falsete mientras los demás dejan escapar sonrisas divertidas – Vamos, justito por lo que luchamos.

\- Sobre a quién enviar para hablar con Bobby, yo mandaría al elfo – sugiere Logan abriendo otra cerveza – es el mejor para estas cosas. Cuando se empeña en ayudar a alguien lo consigue y  Bobby necesita ayuda, sobre todo para que se dé cuenta de que tiene que tomar las riendas de su vida como adulto y vivir su vida sin dejarse coaccionar. En lo que decida ya no nos metemos.  A los Summers mejor os los dejo a vosotras dos, – señala  a Ororo y Emma con la cerveza – por que yo seguro que pierdo con facilidad el control de mis garras. Además por lo que he oído estoy seguro que Annie os echará una mano. Al menos con Alex. Yo intentaré hablar con Jean Paul y calmarle un poco, pero no creo que sirva de mucho. Se pasa el día paseando delante de la habitación de Bobby o haciéndole la vida imposible al resto de la escuela. Sólo quedarían Lorna y Warren. Estoy tentado de permitir que Rachel se ocupe de Lorna de forma permanente. En 3 días han alcanzado un nivel de odio que rivaliza con el que siente por Emma.

\- Voy a tener que sentirme celosa, –asegura Emma cínicamente con voz fría. – pero es cierto que Lorna no está siendo de ninguna ayuda con sus comentarios maliciosos y infantiles sobre el tema. Primero deja claro que no se acostó con Drake por considerarle inmaduro y ahora se siente furiosa y humillada por que haya decidido expandir sus preferencias sexuales. Si no supo apreciar lo que tenía, al menos que acepte que Beaubier tiene mucho mejor gusto que ella, como hemos hecho las demás.

\- De Warren me encargaré yo – afirma Hank con la voz algo tensa – parece que Mr. Worthington  III necesita que alguien le recuerde que la amistad consiste en aceptar a los demás como son, no convertirlos en lo que deseamos que sean. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y va siendo hora de que todos nos involucremos. Si Kurt consigue ayudar a Bobby, cuando salga de su estado depresivo quiero estar seguro de que NADIE va a causarle más problemas. Parece mentira que luchemos por la libertad, la justicia, la igualdad y todos esos hermosos principios, y seamos capaces de organizar semejante espectáculo cuando alguien cercano hace algo tan normal como escoger pareja. A veces pienso que no sabemos enfrentarnos a nada que no sea una crisis cósmica.

 

\------------------------

Bobby está tumbado en la cama, su cuerpo completamente congelado mientras escucha la misma canción una y otra vez. Una especie de tortura autoimpuesta mientras observa las esculturas de hielo que va creando y destruyendo una tras otra.

“Looking back over my shoulder   
I can see that look in your eye   
I never dreamed it could be over   
I never wanted to say good bye.” (1)

  
Levanta el brazo y observa su última creación. Una replica exacta de Jean Paul imitando su aspecto cuando se eleva desde el suelo. Cada pequeño detalle reproducido con absoluta fidelidad, hasta el más nimio, desde las orejas puntiagudas al gesto serio y tranquilo.

  
”Looking back over my shoulder   
With an aching deep in my heart   
I wish that we were starting over   
Oh, instead of drifting so far apart .” (2)  


Esta vez en lugar de destruir la escultura decide dejarla en un pequeño pedestal de hielo en la mesilla. La temperatura en la habitación es tan baja que no es probable que se descongele con facilidad. Le ha escuchado llamándole durante horas, golpear la puerta intentando que le abriese, que descongelase la habitación, maldiciendo en francés e inglés. También ha escuchado a Hank, a Pícara, a Ororo, a Júbilo y hasta a Logan. Pero no recuerda a Scott o a Warren. Hace tanto que se congeló que el tiempo parece diferente, el mundo le recuerda una bola de nieve donde todo flota con suavidad. Le gustaría quedarse así para siempre. Sabe que se está perdiendo las clases pero no quiere volver a enfrentarse al mundo. No desea vivir una vida que le impide sentir otra vez los latidos de Jean Paul al abrazarle.

Incorporándose a medias en la cama se sienta abrazándose las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas mientras agradece el no poder llorar en su forma helada. Ya no le quedan lágrimas.

 

¡¡BAMF!!

 

La habitación se llena de humo y olor a azufre mientras Kurt se teleporta en medio de la habitación con un grueso abrigo de plumas, botas, guantes, bufanda y un gorro de Papá Noel.

 

_-Mein Freund_ – saluda Kurt mientras observa la habitación congelada y con una sonrisa se dirige a una de las sillas y se sienta con total tranquilidad acercándola a la cama.

\- No estoy de humor para visitas Kurt – responde Bobby fríamente.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa, los amigos se presentan justo cuando los necesitas, no cuando te apetece verlos. – Kurt puede ver el vapor que sale de entre sus labios al hablar. Hizo bien en abrigarse antes de teleportarse.

-Si quisiera relacionarme no hubiera congelado la habitación. – ironiza Bobby.

_\- Ja._ En realidad has congelado toda la planta y la temperatura de la escuela ha descendido unos 12 grados. – Explica Kurt en tono despreocupado – A mí me viene estupendamente, por que con el calor el vello azul no es lo más aconsejable, pero hay algunas críticas al respecto. En realidad nada preocupante. Al menos no tan preocupante como el hecho de que lleves varios días encerrado.

-Y has venido a pedirme que lo descongele todo – le reprocha Bobby.

_-Nein, mein freund_. He venido para que hablemos de lo que te está preocupando lo suficiente como para congelar media escuela. Lo que decidas hacer después de hablar es asunto tuyo. - Kurt alarga un brazo y coloca su mano enguantada sobre el congelado brazo de Bobby – Puede que no seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero somos amigos y no voy a dejar encerrado intentando desaparecer.

-¿Cuánto sabes? – pregunta Bobby mirándole fijamente.

-Creo que todo – responde Kurt

\- Entonces no hay mucho de lo que hablar. ¿No crees?

\- Al contrario, _mein freund_ , al contrario. – Kurt sonríe mostrando sus colmillos – Hay que hablar de lo que tú deseas.

\- Lo que yo deseo no lo puedo tener, Kurt – vuelve a sentir ganar de llorar y se gira sin apenas darse cuenta para observar la escultura de Jean Paul.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? – Pregunta Kurt inquisitivamente mirándole fijamente a los ojos - ¿Poder ilimitado? ¿Dinero? ¿Dominar el mundo? ¿Gobernar la galaxia? ¿Qué es tan difícil de obtener que te tiene en este estado? – Bobby no puede evitar casi esbozar una sonrisa al escucharle mientras le observa gesticular.

\- Poder tener a Jean Paul y a mis amigos. – Responde Bobby con tono apagado – Supongo que dicho así no es tan difícil. Sólo quiero poder ser yo mismo y ser feliz.

\- Yo soy Kurt Wagner. Soy azul, tengo orejas puntiagudas, cola prensil, tres dedos en manos y pies, ojos amarillos y me teleporto dejando un rastro de humo y azufre. Todo lo que supe durante mi infancia fue que me adoptó Margali Szardos, una bruja gitana tras la muerte de mis padres y me crió en un circo junto a sus dos hijos: Stefan y Jimaine. Con el tiempo me enamoré de Jimaine y maté por accidente a mi Stefan cuando se volvió loco. La gente suele intentar matarme confundiéndome con un demonio. He descubierto que mi madre es la terrorista llamada Mística, que Pícara es la hija adoptiva de mi madre biológica. He sido sacerdote, o al menos en mi cabeza lo he sido. Soy un X-Men. Mi padre ha resultado ser un demonio de otra dimensión y me encantan las películas de Errol Flinn. – Kurt se para unos segundos, mira fijamente a Bobby, le señala y continua –  Y tú, _mein freund_ , eres Robert Louis Drake. Eres uno de los X-Men originales. Eres contable. Eres capaz de convertirte en hielo y estás considerado uno de los mutantes más poderosos del planeta. Mides 1.77 m, pesas 68 kg, tienes el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos color miel. Te encantan los dibujos animados y eres capaz de alimentarte de Twinkies durante días. El resto son sólo etiquetas. No importa con quien te acuestes o a quien ames, no vas a dejar de ser Robert Louis Drake hijo de William Robert Drake y Madeline Beatrice Bass Drake.

\- ¿Y Scott y Warren? – el tono de Bobby es menos depresivo, algo mas esperanzado.

\- Bobby, _mein freund_ , ¿Vas a permitir que te influya la opinión de un tipo que metió en su cama a su amante la misma noche que enterró a su esposa? – pregunta Kurt mientras levanta las manos en gesto de incredulidad - ¿O la opinión de un tipo que se intentó suicidar cuando perdió sus alas para volver convertido en uno de los 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis? El mismo que le entregó parte de su vida al alba escarlata por la mujer que amaba, ¿Te van a decir que no ames a alguien?

\- La verdad es que dicho así, parece ridículo que su opinión me afectase tanto – asegura Bobby esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez en días. – Gracias por todo Kurt. Ahora quiero pensar un rato.

\- _Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund_ , si me necesitas, si nos necesitas, sabes donde buscar.

 

¡¡BAMF!!

 

Con el habitual humo y olor a azufre Rondador desaparece dejando a un pensativo Bobby que empieza a deshelarse. Se levanta de la cama con cuidado y se acerca al baño. Se observa en el espejo y definitivamente esa persona no puede ser él. El desconocido que le observa triste y ojeroso desde el espejo no es el mismo que le miraba sonriente y feliz el domingo por la mañana. Claro que el reflejo del domingo incluía a Jean Paul abrazándole y besándole en el cuello mientras le murmuraba al oído que no se preocupase por el hielo en su pecho, que buscarían una cura juntos, que una mutación secundaria no se interpondría en su futuro.

De repente ya no se siente tan infinitamente triste, más bien empieza a sentirse furioso. ¿En qué punto dejó de estar esperanzado y feliz para entrar en un estado depresivo?

 

\- Muy bien, desconocido, ya va siendo hora de que recupere las riendas de mi vida. – Dice mirando al extraño del espejo – Empezando por darme una ducha caliente y descongelar la habitación y por ende la escuela. Después, intentaré convencer a Jean Paul de que no soy tan imbécil como aparento.

 

Despejándose un poco se desnuda y se introduce en la ducha. En cuanto siente el agua caliente recorrer músculos doloridos empieza a sentirse mejor. Despacio y saboreando cada sensación se lava el pelo y se enjabona el cuerpo sonriendo al recordar a ciertas manos recorriendo su cuerpo como si intentasen memorizarlo. Abre el grifo a tope y deja que el agua caliente le recorra despertando a los músculos mientras empieza a silbar una canción. Cuando cierra el grifo y busca la toalla ya no silba, sino que empieza a cantar en voz baja.

 

(3)“Now the world is getting older  
There's a few things to be said  
Do you believe the things they told you  
Do you believe the things you've read.”

 

“There's a rumour on the corner  
But it's always been denied  
Cause they don't want you any wiser  
You're just toeing the party line.”

 

Se seca el pelo con la toalla dejándoselo todo revuelto y mientras empieza a afeitarse su pie sigue el ritmo de la música en su cabeza hasta que poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, por primera vez en meses se encuentra cantando en voz alta con su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la música mientras revisa su armario en busca de unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

  
(4)”From the west side to the east side  
From the north side to the south  
You'll never get bad information  
If you believe in the word of mouth.”

  
”Look out for those who still want to hang on  
Look out for those who live in the past  
Get out and listen to the whisper  
Because the times are changing fast.”

 

Una vez se ha terminado de vestir, se acerca a la escultura de hielo de Jean Paul y la sopla congelándola  un poco más. Después crea una urna de hielo transparente y la coloca encima protegiéndola al tiempo que congela el aire que queda atrapado. Se pasa las manos por el pelo aún húmedo intentado peinárselo y sin pararse a pensarlo sale de habitación. Con paso firme y seguro se dirige a la habitación de Jean Paul.

Cuando llega se para unos segundos delante de la puerta, cierra los ojos se balancea un poco dejando caer el peso primero en un pie y después en otro varias veces hasta que inspira hondo, abre los ojos y llama a la puerta.

\- Seas quien sea lárgate – se oye desde el interior.

Sonriendo ligeramente Bobby vuelve a llamar a la puerta: TOC, TOC

\- Si ya me he enfrentado contigo no querrás que vuelva a hacerlo – se vuelve a oír desde el interior de la habitación en un tono furioso – y si aún no he empezado contigo te aseguro que no deberías molestarme hoy.

TOC, TOC.

\- Está bien, ahora ya me has cabreado. – La puerta se abre de golpe y Jean Paul furioso increpa antes de mirar siquiera.- Qué quie…

\- Hola – dice Bobby tímidamente al ver como Jean Paul se ha quedado parado mirándole.

\- Bobby – le mira entre asombrado y sorprendido. - ¿Estás aquí?

\- Sí. ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta Bobby y ante el desconcierto de Jean Paul entra en la habitación. Observa que nada ha cambiado salvo un montón de objeto destrozados en un rincón: una lámpara, un portátil, un móvil, algunos adornos, los restos a un par de libros… - Veo que has decidido añadir un poco de caos a la decoración.

\- Suele pasarme cuando me pongo furioso – responde Jean Paul observándole tranquilamente, casi temeroso de decir algo – Bobby…

_\- Je suis désolé_ _– Dice Bobby mirándole tímidamente esforzándose por usar su mejor acento francés – Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Llevabas razón, no podía huir. Pero es que ya no quiero huir. He sido un idiota._

_\- Oui_. Pero eres MI idiota – Jean Paul sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de Bobby antes de colocarle un mechón rebelde de pelo.

\- Y tú el mío -  afirma Bobby abrazándole. Cierra los ojos mientras siente los latidos del corazón de Jean Paul.

 “Ahora todo está bien. Todo es como debe de ser.” Piensa mientras nota los labios de Jean Paul sobre los suyos antes de perderse en el beso. “Y si Scott y Warren tienen algún problema, ajo y agua.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) y (2) pertenecen a “Over mi Shoulder” de Mike & the Mechanics.
> 
> (3) y (4) pertenecen a “Word of Mouth” de Mike & the Mechanics.


	4. Conversaciones

El sol entra en la habitación atravesando los cristales y descomponiéndose en los colores del arco iris mientas avanza lenta, pero inexorablemente, hacia la cama donde pueden verse dos figuras durmiendo acurrucadas la una junto a la otra. Cuesta distinguir a simple vista quien es quien bajo las sábanas, pero parece obvio que el hombre moreno se ha apropiado de la almohada y el rubio en un acto inconsciente de rebeldía ha decidido usarle de almohada. No se oye nada salvo las dos respiraciones que, poco a poco, van siendo acompañadas por los trinos de los pájaros que casi, sin proponérselo, empiezan a llenar la habitación.

El sol insistente y los sonidos alegres de los pájaros finalmente consiguen arrancar de los brazos de Morfeo a uno de los durmientes. Mientras entra de nuevo en el mundo de la consciencia,  lentamente empieza a notar diferencias con otros días. Para empezar hay un cuerpo acurrucado junto a él. Un cuerpo con una temperatura varios grados inferior a la suya. Un cuerpo desnudo. Un cuerpo cuyo olor recuerda muy bien. Un olor que le gusta mucho, piensa sonriendo mientras abre los ojos perezosamente.

Los cabellos color trigo están revueltos cuando Jean Paul  los acaricia, intentando sin éxito colocarlos un poco, sonriendo al notar como el cuerpo acurrucado junto a él le abraza un poco más fuerte, mientras emite suaves sonidos placenteros con cada caricia hasta que finalmente puede ver unos hermosos ojos color miel observarle.

 _\- Bonjour_ , _cheré_ – saluda Jean Paul sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

\- Buenos días, madrugador- responde Bobby con una sonrisa, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y deleitándose en el sonido de los latidos del corazón bajo él - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las siete de la mañana. – Dice Jean Paul sin poder evitar sonreír - ¿A qué hora tienes clase?

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

\- Jueves – responde Jean Paul divertido ante la cara de susto de Bobby.

\- ¿Llevo casi cuatro días encerrado sin dar clase? – Se levanta de un salto y empieza a buscar su ropa – Estamos a final de semestre y los exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Dime que alguien ha estado dando mis clases. Había que corregir los trabajos de contabilidad, preparar la simulación de auditoria, organizar el trabajo de fiscalidad...

 _\- Oui_ y _Non_ respectivamente. Has estado encerrado desde el domingo por la tarde y tus clases no las ha dado nadie. Por lo que sé les dijeron a tus alumnos que estabas enfermo. Pero salvo que sean sordos, ciegos y vivan en otro planeta supongo que se habrán enterado de lo que pasa. – comenta Jean Paul divertido viendo como Bobby se viste a toda prisa mientras se incorpora un poco en la cama – Entre los comentarios de Lorna, mi pelea a Alex y el broncazo de Paige y Sam han tenido pistas suficientes. Eso sin contar las autenticas batallas campales entre Lorna y Rachel por toda la esuela. Y por supuesto no nos olvidemos de que congelaste una planta del edificio.

\- ¿Te peleaste con Alex? – Bobby se ha quedado completamente parado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el pantalón a medias de abrochar. Se acerca a la cama y sienta junto a Jean Paul - ¿Peleas entre Lorna y Rachel? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado estos días?

\- Necesitaría un par de horas y varias personas para ponerte al corriente de lo ocurrido – asegura Jean Paul mientras le besa intentando atraerle otra vez dentro de la cama.

\- Empieza (beso) por (beso) la parte (beso) que (beso) te incumbe (beso) personalmente. – Pide Bobby – Algo me dice (beso) que ya me enteraré (beso) del resto (beso) durante el día (beso).

\- De acuerdo. –Acepta Jean Paul mientras abraza a Bobby – Fue el Lunes durante la comida en la cafetería. Yo ya estaba bastante furioso. Primero por los incidentes del domingo y luego por que no conseguía que me dejases hablar contigo.

\- Lo siento – Murmura Bobby acomodándose entre sus brazos.

\- No importa. Ya ha pasado. – Responde mientras le besa en la parte superior de la cabeza – Bueno, como te decía, llegó Alex he hizo un comentario desagradable respecto a ti y cuando se quiso dar cuenta le tenía contra la pared exigiéndole una disculpa. No le hizo mucha gracia por que intentó golpearme. Hay que ser idiota para hacer algo así pero el tipo no estaba muy brillante. Por supuesto le esquive sin problemas y le golpee cariñosamente en las costillas. Eso le enfureció todavía más y muy amablemente me dijo “pelea como un hombre, marica de mierda.”

\- ¡Ouch! ¿Sigue vivo? – pregunta Bobby con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto. El dolor sólo molesta si estás vivo. – Responde Jean Paul en el mismo tono – Dado que me lo pidió tan amablemente le pegué un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró de espaldas. Contestó lanzando un rayo de plasma que hizo un agujero en las puertas de la cafetería. Por suerte no alcanzó a ninguno de los alumnos, –continúa ante la cara de auténtico asombro de Bobby – pero a mi se me cruzaron los cables y le pegué unos cuantos puñetazos para tranquilizarme y de paso dejarle inconsciente. Lleva en la enfermería desde del lunes.

\- ¿No le han puesto un poco de la sangre milagrosa de Warren? – pregunta Bobby intentando comprender lo que ha pasado.

\- Annie se ha negado, ha dicho que quizás un poco de dolor le ayudase a recapacitar. – dice Jean Paul mientras empieza a besarle el cuello – Como te he dicho (beso) han sido unos días (beso) muy interesantes (beso).

\- Ya lo estoy notando, ya. Y esto parece la punta del iceberg. – Bobby consigue liberarse de los insistentes besos de Jean Paul usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y termina de vestirse. – Tengo que pasar por mi habitación para ducharme y arreglarme. Además tengo que preparar los apuntes para clase y ver como consigo recuperar estos 3 días. ¿Te parece bien si te recojo luego y bajamos juntos a desayunar?

\- Me parece perfecto. – Sonríe Jean Paul  - Vas a tener un día muy ocupado, pero si quieres esta noche hay maratón de Buffy. Les prometí a Pícara y a Rachel que iría para despejarme. Supongo que tú querrás ir.

-Te hemos convertido en un Buffy-adicto – divertido trepa por la cama para darle un último beso – Ummmmmm, recuérdame por qué tengo que irme.

\- Tienes que irte para que te dé tiempo a desayunar antes de ir a clase. – ríe divertido mientras le empuja fuera de la cama al tiempo que se levanta él –Ya tendremos tiempo el fin de semana para pasar la mañana en la cama.

\- Hasta ahora. – se despide Bobby lanzándole una última mirada desde la puerta, replanteándose durante unos segundos la necesidad de dar clase. – Y te tomo la palabra sobre el fin de semana.

 _\- Au revoir, cheré_.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Cuando consiguió organizar sus papeles para clase tras ducharse y arreglarse bajó a desayunar con Jean Paul. Enseguida notó que casi todos los alumnos huían de Jean Paul como de la peste, entre asustados y temerosos, mientras les miraban y murmuraban, al menos hasta que Logan se sentó con ellos. En clase las cosas fueron bastante bien. Sus alumnos estaban mucho menos charlatanes que de costumbre y salvo por algunas miradas y un par de murmullos podría decirse que fue una clase normal, incluso con las quejas al advertirles que no iba la cambiar la fecha de los exámenes. Al terminar Hank le arrastró al laboratorio y le tuvo prácticamente todo el día. Tras acabar subió a su habitación para seguir corrigiendo los ejercicios atrasados hasta que la puerta se ha abierto.

 - ¿Qué tal el día? – pregunta Jean Paul desde la puerta.

\- Agotador – responde Bobby terminando de corregir un ejercicio y colocándolo en el montón adecuado – Hank me ha sometido a una cantidad ingente de pruebas. Temía que el haber estado tanto tiempo congelado me hubiese podido afectar.

\- ¿Y? – Jean Paul enarca una ceja con gesto preocupado, entrando en la habitación y acercándose a besarle.

\- Me ha dicho que tendrá los resultados completos mañana pero que de momento no parece que haya nada fuera de lo normal, – se levanta de la silla y se pierde un rato en los besos antes de continuar – pero me ha dejado totalmente agotado.

\- ¿Quieres bajar a ver Buffy o prefieres descansar?- pregunta preocupado Jean Paul.

\- Bajemos. – responde sonriendo Bobby, al tiempo que le coge de la mano y le arrastra fuera de la habitación – Además tarde o temprano me tengo que enterar de todo lo que ha pasado estos días y no hay mejor forma que así.

Caminan de la mano todo el trayecto hasta la sala de televisión ante las miradas y los murmullos de algunos de los alumnos. Cuando llegan se quedan unos segundos en la puerta al notar que hay más gente de de costumbre. Hay una pelirroja junto a Kitty y Logan parece haber cedido parte de su espacio a quien evidentemente sólo puede ser Ororo.

 - ¿Vais a quedaros mucho tiempo en la puerta o vais a pasar? – gruñe Logan desde el interior.

 Bobby nota como Jean Paul le aprieta la mano y sin soltarle entran juntos mientras todos se vuelven para observarles. Sin decir una palabra rodean el sofá y se sientan en el suelo, en el mismo sitio que la semana anterior.

 - Antes de que digáis nada. – Empieza Bobby – Sí, ya estoy bien. Sí, estamos juntos. Sí, vamos a seguir juntos. No, no voy ha tener otro ataque. No, lo siento Júbilo, pero NO voy a contarte nada sobre mi nueva vida sexual. Sí, Pícara te contaré como fue la cita. No, Hank, tranquilo que a ti no. Sí, estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero. Y sí, soy feliz.

\- Parece Robert, que has conseguido contestar a la tanda de preguntas que las encantadoras damas aquí presentes te tenían preparada. – comenta Hank con lo que casi podría considerarse una sonrisa en su rostro felino.

\- En realidad sólo ha conseguido reducir la lista de preguntas a una cantidad más manejable, permitiéndonos ir directos al grano. – Responde Júbilo haciéndole un guiño -  ¿Cómo has conseguido ligarte al hombre más sexy de la escuela?

 _\- Cheré_ , me siento profundamente decepcionado, – interviene Gambito poniendo gesto de sentirse ofendido – no hay ninguna duda de que Remy es el hombre más deseable de la escuela.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes convivir con tu propio ego, Remy – asegura Ororo entre risas mientras Pícara se muere de la vergüenza y varios cojines vuelan hacia el cajún.

\- La rata de pantano tiene mucha práctica. - gruñe Logan  mientras no puede evitar una ligera sonrisa – Además la culpa es vuestra por seguirle el juego. Se lo tiene aún más creído desde que se enteró de lo de la despedida de Lorna.

\- Cuando acabe con esa bruja deseará haber tenido otra fantasía. – Dice Pícara mientras sus ojos arden y su tono se hiela – Siempre pensé que tenía algún problema, pero no imaginaba que fuese de esta envergadura.

-¿Me ponéis al día? – Pregunta Bobby buscando un bol de palomitas con mantequilla – Y para tu información, Júbilo, no tengo ni la menor idea. Será que siente debilidad por el frío.

\- ¿Yo no tengo derecho a opinar? – pregunta Jean Paul mientras empieza a coger puñados de palomitas.

\- No, – le interrumpe Kitty rápidamente- aún no te hemos perdonado ser gay, así que no puedes opinar. Sobre Lorna, pues sinceramente no sé que la pasa. Yo podría entender que se estuviese comportando así si Alex la hubiese dejado en el altar para irse con Jean Paul. Pero después de lo me contó Júbilo que dijo en la despedida, no entiendo su obsesión actual por la vida sexual de Bobby.

\- Y eso que no sabe exactamente lo que se ha perdido, – añade maliciosamente Jean Paul, haciendo que Bobby se ruborice – o a estas alturas estaría aún más desquiciada.

\- ¿Porfa? – pide Júbilo haciendo ojitos.

\- Olvídalo, eres demasiado joven para obtener esa información, – advierte Logan mirando fijamente a Bobby y Jean Paul – y si  te la dan me aseguraré de que no les queden ganas de contarte nada más. Con Lorna el problema radica en que no es capaz de asumir que el Alex que volvió del coma no es el mismo con el compartió tantos años. Si a eso añadimos que su primer novio ha decidido cambiar de acera, pues se encuentra doblemente traicionada. Siente que no es capaz de elegir bien a sus hombres y se está dedicando a insultar a Bobby y a Jean Paul para que nadie piense que el problema en ambas relaciones es ella.

\- Si se hubiese conformado con estar enfurruñada las cosas no se hubiesen descontrolado tanto. – asegura Rachel mientras que telekinéticamente le alcanza el té a Ororo – Pero su forma de comportarse me ha sacado de quicio con los comentarios despectivos y groseros. Si a eso añadimos su comentario sobre si no me había dado asco sentir los pensamientos de Jean Paul el sábado, digamos que acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos.

\- Ya, - interviene Paige, que hasta este momento estaba callada, casi intentando pasar desapercibida – pero decirle  “Lo que te pasa es que te jode que alguien tan deseable como Jean Paul, capaz de tener al hombre que desee, haya escogido a Bobby cuando tú fuiste tan estúpida como para despreciarle” no ayudó mucho precisamente. Si no recuerdo mal, fue tras ese comentario que te lanzó la canasta de baloncesto.

\- Y desde ese instante cada vez que os habéis encontrado en cualquier parte de la escuela os habéis dedicado a insultaros y a atacaros usando vuestros poderes, - termina Ororo mirando acusadoramente a Rachel – poniendo en peligro la integridad de los alumnos. Esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas, antes de que haya una desgracia de la que tengamos que arrepentirnos. Y esto os incluye también a vosotras. – añade señalando a Pícara, Kitty y Júbilo –  Es necesario que Lorna deje de tener problemas con su ordenador, que su ropa se destroce por combustión espontánea y demás “casualidades”. Necesitamos parar esto.

\- Yo sólo me defiendo, – se queja Rachel ofendida – es ella la que empezó.

\- Yo hablaré con Lorna. – Asegura Bobby – Dado que parece tener problemas conmigo, lo mejor será que sea yo quien hable con ella. Si esto se ha descontrolado tanto como dice Ororo, hay que pararlo antes de que haya heridos. Al menos más heridos.

\- Estoy gratamente sorprendido por la madurez que estás demostrando en todo este asunto, Robert. – Comenta Hank, al tiempo que comprueba que aún falta un rato para el comienzo de Buffy y ataca también a las palomitas – Es obvio que Jean Paul ha sido una correcta elección, dado que estás demostrando ser más maduro que otros de nuestros compañeros.

\- Soy el rey de la madurez, – afirma Bobby con gesto irónico – soy tan maduro que he congelado una planta de la escuela durante 4 días por una estúpida conversación con Scott y Warren.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo me he comportado como una cretina. -  murmura Paige, mientras todos la observan – Sé que no te hace mucha gracia que Warren y yo estemos juntos, así que cuando me enteré de que ahora estabas con Jean Paul hice algunos comentarios desagradables al respecto. Sam me cogió por banda y me dejo algunas cosas muy claritas. Hasta hizo que mamá me llamase por teléfono y me leyese la cartilla, sólo para asegurase que lo había comprendido todo. Me hizo sentirme como una cría pequeña, pero llevaban razón. Lo siento. – continua mientras observa a Bobby y Jean Paul sintiéndose morir de la vergüenza - Y siento muchísimo que Warren necesitase una charla con Hank para entrar en razón. Antes de bajar hemos estado hablando y si algún día queréis, nos gustaría mucho que saliésemos los cuatro a cenar, al cine o donde queráis. Cuando os apetezca. Si queréis, claro.

 _\- Merci_ , Paige. – Jean Paul  la mira fijamente durante unos segundos, como intentado averiguar cómo de sincera es, hasta que nota como Bobby le aprieta la mano y le hace un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible – Si os parece bien ya quedaremos para después de los exámenes.

\- Vais a tener que haceros una cartilla de citas, – bromea Pícara desde el sofá mientras revuelve el pelo de Bobby – por que no os vais a librar de salir con nosotros.

\- Qué pasara, _cheré_ , ¿quieres presumir de ir con los hombres mas atractivos de la escuela? – pregunta Remy en tono de broma mientras la hace cosquillas - ¿No te basta con Remy que ahora también quieres a la pareja de moda?

\- Remy, compórtate. – se oye a Ororo desde el otro lado del sofá -  Un día de estos, te vas a ahogar en tu propio encanto.

\- ¿Envidiosa de que _cheré_ disfrute de los encantos de Remy, Tormentita? – bromea Remy enzarzado en una pelea de cosquillas con Pícara, que no para de reír. – Ven aquí, hay suficiente Gambito para las dos.

\- Sigue así Remy y Pícara te va a destrozar. Y te he dicho que no me llames Tormentita. – Responde Ororo esbozando una sonrisa – Esto es lo que pasa cuando le dais alas. ¿De quien fue la idea de contarle lo de la despedida? No quiero ni pensar lo que va a ser cuando llegue a la crisis de los cuarenta. Se pasará todo el día exhibiéndose para que le digáis lo atractivo que es.

\- El problema, es que sabe lo atractivo que es. – Interviene Bobby, que ante la mirada de susto de todos continua en todo divertido – Acabo de descubrir el menú, dejadme que mire los platos.

\- Siempre y cuando no decidas probarlos… - hay una nota vulnerable en el tono sarcástico de Jean Paul que hace que el corazón de Bobby lata un poco más rápido.

\- Me encanta mi plato, no necesito probar ninguno más. – responde Bobby que le da un beso suave entre los “ohh” que se oyen de fondo – Además, según la experta opinión de Júbilo me he quedado con lo mejor del menú.

\- Esto empieza ser de un empalagoso que provoca caries. – gime Logan acomodándose los cojines al tiempo que coge otra cerveza – A ver si empieza Buffy. Y dejad las carantoñas hasta que lleguéis a la habitación. A este paso vais a ser peores que Warren y Paige.

\- Tranquilos, Logan sólo está cabreado por que se ha perdido la “conversación” con Scott – comenta Ororo divertida.

\- ¿Te refieres a la que ocurrido mientras teníamos rayos cayendo por el patio? – Pregunta Kitty irónica – Ha debido de ser toda una conversación.

\- Sí. Una conversación de lo más interesante. – Responde Ororo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Deberíais haber estado. Scott ha intentado convencernos a Emma y a mí de que él conoce mejor que Bobby su orientación sexual. Que si le interesasen los hombres debería haberlo notado antes. Hasta ha insinuado que quizás Jean Paul le ha seducido contra su voluntad.

\- Va a resultar que tengo un nuevo poder y yo lo desconocía. – Interviene irónicamente Jean Paul – ¡Cuidado heterosexuales del mundo, que Northstar puede convertiros en gays contra vuestra voluntad! Al menos Scott puede estar tranquilo, es tan estirado que no podría desearle ni aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la tierra.

-Emma le ha llamado reprimido. Ha sido genial. – continúa Ororo, atacando el bol de palomitas de Logan que la observa sin atreverse a quejarse – Le ha dicho que es un reprimido y que su problema es que  ha dedicado tanto tiempo a convertirse en el perfecto X-Men que se ha olvidado de lo que es disfrutar de la vida. Y ha añadido que pensaba esperar un poco más para decírselo, pero que ya puede estar dispuesto a quitarse prejuicios por que ella espera bastante más de su vida sexual. Sólo por la cara que ha puesto Scott mientras Emma salía después de decir esto, creo que la perdono por todas las veces que ha intentado matarme. Ha sido fantástico.

-Es genial, – dice Kitty limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa. Puede ver como todos se están riendo a carcajadas. – me lo estoy imaginando y daría lo que fuese por haber estado allí.

\- Parece que nuestro valiente líder ha encontrado la horma de su zapato – Hank no puede evitar las lágrimas de risa – Ha debido ser un acontecimiento digno de pasar a los anales de la escuela como uno de los momentos más memorables y embarazosos en la vida de Scott.

\- El día que Scott descubrió que su ordenada vida se había desintegrado. Me gustaría saber qué quiere añadir Emma a su vida sexual.   – Bobby no puede parar de reír junto a Jean Paul – Creo que esta vez ha mordido más de lo que puede tragar.

\- Ya iba siendo hora – añade Logan en tono malicioso – que deje de ser tan estirado y entre en el mundo real. Se acabó la charla. Empieza.

 

Con los ecos resonando de las últimas carcajadas aún en el aire, las luces se apagan y poco a poco todos son adsorbidos por Buffy. Durante las siguientes horas sólo se hacen comentarios sobre lo que ocurre en los sucesivos capítulos hasta que poco a poco los comentarios van silenciándose. Casi al final del último episodio Jean Paul nota un peso en su hombro y sonríe sin dejar de observar la pantalla, sabiendo que Bobby se ha dormido. Mientras le abraza para que esté más cómodo sus ojos se apartan de la pantalla y recorren al grupo de mutantes de la habitación. Hace unas semanas le hubiesen engañado pero hoy no:

  * Pícara y Gambito parecen adormilados. Hay mucho más en ellos de lo que parece a simple vista. Remy puede flirtear con todo el planeta si lo desea, pero sólo es fachada. Pícara puede haber sido intocable, pero se deja el corazón en los amigos. Es obvio, si se observa, que viven el uno para el otro.
  * Hank observa la pantalla mientras vigila a todos con discreción. Hay soledad en él, algo más profundo que su nuevo aspecto. Está escondida tras palabrería y ciencia, pero su necesidad de amor es tal que se sorprende de no haberlo notado en su forma de volcarse en sus amigos.
  * Logan intenta acomodar a una dormida Júbilo. Está claro que el viejo canadiense se ha dejado el corazón en este grupo. Luchará como un lobo acorralado por su manada. Kitty, Júbilo y Pícara son sus hijas no biológicas. No te metas con ellas o te enfrentarás al lobo.
  * Ororo dormita en el trozo de sillón que le ha robado a Logan. Nunca pensó que Logan respetase a nadie como la respeta a ella. No ha luchado junto a ella, pero no hay duda de que deber ser la mejor líder que hayan tenido los X-Men jamás. Y pese a todo sigue siendo humana, preocupada por sus amigos.
  * Paige y Júbilo duermen profundamente. Son unas niñas, pero han vivido toda una vida y eso hace que maduren pronto. La pérdida te trae la madurez, pero en lugar de crecer angustiadas han aprendido a seguir siendo ellas mismas.
  * Kitty se ha acurrucado en el sofá con su dragón. Es fácil olvidar que apenas tiene veinte años. Demasiado corazón encerrado en un cuerpo que atraviesa paredes y una mente absolutamente brillante. Ni en mil años hubiese imaginado que fuese tan posesiva con sus amigos. Es agradable saber que queda gente así.
  * Rachel le observa y le sonríe. De todos es la más enigmática, pese ha que ha leído su ficha. Fue discreta y protegió su intimidad de mentes indiscretas, ha luchado contra los que han ofendido a Bobby y aún no sabe por qué. Se sobresalta al notar su voz en su cabeza “El amor es el más precioso de los dones. No lo pierdas.”



 

Observa a Bobby dormir y sonríe. “Así que esto es les hace ser una familia” piensa mientras las luces se encienden. Coge a su novio en brazos, y tras despedirse se dirige a su habitación. Mientras se acuesta junto a Bobby en la cama se siente a gusto y feliz. Y mientras acaricia adormilado su pelo rubio, su último pensamiento es: “No es un mal lugar para vivir”

 

FIN


End file.
